


Day 1: Birthday Cake

by raininjuly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Cake, Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour I guess, M/M, bokuakaweek, this is incredibly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/pseuds/raininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akaashi's birthday and Kuroo gives Bokuto what he believes it's a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my precious owl son Akaashi Keiji! .｡;･+ヾ(♥◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ﾉﾟ:｡･+
> 
> special thanks to my [awesome](http://cutiekeiji.tumblr.com/) [wifey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar) for beta reading (｡◝‿◜｡)
> 
> please enjoy

“You sure it’s a good idea?”

“He’ll love it, trust me.”

“…”

“Kou.”

“Fine, fine! I’ll do it, if somethings goes wrong, you’re to blame.”

“Got it, good luck, bro.”

“Thanks, Testu!” Bokuto hangs up the phone and heads to the kitchen to start working.

**< <<< >>>>**

Akaashi is about to be home and Bokuto already feeling the nerves run through his body, he’s restless and impatient, he wants his boyfriend to be home now.

He finishes setting the table and looks at it with satisfaction. He’s never been a good cook, so he bought takeout and put it on the plates as nicely and elegant as he could.

But what he is most proud of is the birthday cake. He may not be a good cook, but he has talent for baking cakes, cookies and pastries in general. And the chocolate cake he made for Akaashi looks taken from a pastry shop.

He has a few minutes left so he goes change. He puts on something casual, the dark purple dress shirt Akaashi likes so much and black trousers. He fixes his hair and applies some gel. He sprays some cologne on himself, smiles the mirror, satisfied again with the result.

He heads to the dining area and smells the mustard of the karashi sauce mixed with the smell of the miso soup.

Just in time he hears the front door being opened, his heart skips a beat and he rushes to welcome his boyfriend.

A tired looking Akaashi appears on the lintel and is taking his shoes off.

“Akaashi! Welcome!” Bokuto says cheerfully.

“Hey,” Akaashi looks up at him and smiles softly, Bokuto waits for him to take off his jacket and hugs him tightly.

“Happy birthday, Keiji!” he quickly kisses Akaashi’s lips.

“Thank you, Koutarou,” Akaashi whispers resting his head on the other’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth coming from the heat Bokuto’s body radiates.

“You left so early today, I didn’t get to greet you.” Bokuto pouts as he lets Akaashi go.

“I know, it was unexpected, they called from Emergency and I had to go and immediately after that, my shift started, so I didn’t have a minute. I sent you a message though.”

“Yeah, I read it, still, don’t they know today is a special day? Ugh, doctors!” Bokuto says jokingly and Akaashi chuckles softly, “Anyways, since I’m the best boyfriend in the world, I have a surprise for you!” Bokuto says excitedly and takes Akaashi’s hand.

“You didn’t have to, really,” says Akaashi shaking his head.

“Of course I had to! Aren’t we together?” Bokuto says and Akaashi sighs.

They go walking hand in hand, Bokuto leading until they get to the dining area.

“Voilà!” Bokuto flails his arms showing the table, “You know I don’t cook well, so I bought takeout, I brought your favorite and miso soup because it’s cold. What do you think?” Bokuto turns to look at him.

Akaashi looks at how nice the table looks with the candles, the plates set and how appetizing they look, the miso soup fumes and everything looks delicious really. He grins widely.

“It’s perfect, Koutarou, thank you,” he says and Bokuto smiles back brightly, “Be right back, I’m gonna go to the restroom,” Akaashi leaves.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, relieved the first part went well. _Everything’s gonna be alright_ , he tells himself, _don’t worry_.

Akaashi returns, “Ready,” Bokuto takes the chair to help him sit down.

“Right, let’s eat!”

**< <<< >>>>**

The food was delicious naturally, Bokuto bought it from their favourite restaurant. Akaashi still looks tired, but his expression has softened and seems pleased.

“Is there more?” Akaashi asks quietly, his eyes more half-lidded than usual. Bokuto grins because he knew this would happen, he knows his boyfriend loves to eat a lot.

“No,” Bokuto answers and Akaashi is clearly disappointed, “but there’s something else,” Bokuto stands up and takes the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He takes out the cake from the refrigerator.

“Look!” Bokuto says and puts the cake in front of Akaashi.

“You made my favourite,” Akaashi says surprised while he can’t stop from smiling so wide, “this looks so good, seems like you put a lot of effort into it, Koutarou.”

“Of course I’ll do my best for you, Akaashi,” the younger one rolls his eyes but reaches for Bokuto to kiss him softly.

Bokuto puts the candles on and lights them and sings to Akaashi.

“Make a wish, Keiji,” Bokuto says looking staring at Akaashi lovingly.

Akaashi closes his eyes for a moment and then blows out the candles, Bokuto applauds happily.

“Okay, I’ll go cut the cake, wait here!” Bokuto stands up again and takes the cake.

“As if I had to be somewhere,” Akaashi jokes.

“As if you wanted to be somewhere else,” Bokuto teases and winks at Akaashi before leaving.

Bokuto enters the kitchen and leaves the cake on the counter top, takes out the knife.

Now is when he feels the nerves come back to his body, his stomach twisting, his heartbeat quickening and his palms starting to sweat slightly.

He takes one long breath and cuts two pieces and put them on the plates. With trembling hands he takes the little box out of his pocket and goes back to the dining area.

“Here you have,” he puts the plate with the piece of chocolate cake in front of Akaashi.

“Thank you,” Bokuto sits down and barely pays attention to his piece, his eyes fixed on Akaashi, his hands sweat.

Akaashi glances quickly at him, a little confused, but doesn’t pay much attention to Bokuto and takes the first bite, “Mmm, Koutarou it’s delicious, I love it,” he says with a mouthful, eyes lighting up.

“I’m-I’m glad you like it Keiji,” he can’t help but stutter and forces out a grin.

Akaashi is already half done when he asks, “What’s wrong, Koutarou? Why do you keep staring at me?”

“Ah! It’s nothing, nothing, just that I don’t understand that even if you’re tired, you still look lovely,” Bokuto forces a giggle and makes Akaashi blush very lightly but he rolls his eyes.

Akaashi takes another bite, chews and stops. Eyes open wide start to fill with tears, his face begins to flush.

“Oh, no, oh, no! Keiji, you’re choking!” Bokuto quickly stands up and wraps his arms around the younger one, ready to make the maneuver.

“Keiji, stand up! Stand up now!” Bokuto says panicking, but Akaashi shakes his head, and unwraps himself from Bokuto’s arms.

Bokuto doesn’t understand, he’s scared to death and stays behind his boyfriend’s chair.

Akaashi takes something out of his mouth, takes a napkin. He stands up and is in front of Bokuto now, tears streaming down his still flushed cheeks, the object between his index finger and thumb.

Bokuto feels his soul come back to his body and breathes relieved.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi manages to say weakly before sobbing and hug Bokuto tightly.

Bokuto wraps his arms firmly around Akaashi’s body, “It was Kuroo’s idea, I swear it was him, it’s his fault, I should’ve done something else. I thought it was stuck in your throat and you were choking, I was so scared I was about to-“

“Koutarou, I’m okay,” Akaashi says calmer now, let’s go of Bokuto and offers the ring, Bokuto takes it.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto gently takes Akaashi’s right hand in his own, “today, on the day of your birthday number twenty seven, will you give me the honour to be the happiest man on this earth, no! Of this universe,” Akaashi chuckles tearful, “entangle our destinies, grow old together and be my husband?”

“Of course, of course I do, Koutarou!” Akaashi struggles to say, still sobbing.

Bokuto puts the ring on Akaashi’s finger. The younger places his hands on each side of Bokuto’s face and leaves kisses everywhere, Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi, smiling widely.

Akaashi kisses Bokuto deeply, then rests his forehead against the other one’s.

“I love you, I love you so much,” says Bokuto.

“I love you too, so so much,” whispers Akaashi and he still can’t believe that his wish came true so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was soooo cheesy i know i know 
> 
> but did you watch today's new episode? i stg my life changed, i am a new person
> 
> you can find me [here](http://bokuakatrash.tumblr.com/) ,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆,｡･:*:


End file.
